The Scarlet Terror
by The Laughing Spirit
Summary: This is the story of Vega and what turned him into the twisted killer we all know from the game.


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever own Street Fighter or anything affiliated with said game.

**The Scarlet Terror**

**Chapter 1**

Deep within a mansion on the outskirts of Barcelona screams and cries of terror pierced the night.

"Please Manuel, I'm sorry. Forgive me." A young woman cried out between sobs. She slowly stepped backward, away from him and gasped when she felt a wall at her back.

"You take me for a fool?" He asked in a calm low voice as he approached her. "I know what you've been doing… You Whore!" As he spat the insult he struck her hard across the face and she fell to the floor with a scream.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she clutched her swollen face in her hands. Her attacker, Manuel, spat on her before stepping away from her to his desk. He picked something up off it that glinted when moonlight from the window struck it. He turned back to her with his letter opener in his hands. The tool was a four inch, razor sharp bladed dagger.

She saw it and her panic reached new heights. She began hysterically babbling apologies and pleas for her life, but her cries fell on deaf ears. She rolled over onto her stomach and began crawling toward the large double doors that marked the exit of her own personal hell. But her efforts were for naught as Manuel descended on her and seized her by her long blonde hair and held her in place.

"Tonight I'm going to make things right beautiful Liza." He whispered into her ear. "You're going to feel every ounce of pain I've felt knowing that you've been with other men."

He wrapped his large fist in her hair and pulled hard forcing her from all fours to her knees. She screamed in pain once again, her voice cracking. He continued torturing her mane until he had forced her to her feet.

"Calm down my love this will be over soon enough." He said in soothing tone. All she could do was whimper.

He reached around her body with his right hand holding the malicious instrument and quickly buried the knife in her stomach. Her eyes went wide and her mouth flew open with an inhuman cry.

Unbeknownst to the tormentor and his victim there was a young boy sitting just outside the door hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he was haunted by his mothers screams as she was being butchered by the heartless monster just feet beyond the door that separated them.

***

He had been in his room staring from the window that overlooked the long driveway that lead up to his step-father's home. He was so excited to see their car pull up to the door. Manuel had stormed from the car slamming the door on his way to the house. The Boy knew something was wrong when his mother took several minutes to step out of the car and follow her husband.

The Boy quickly laid down in his bed feigning sleep in case Manuel would come up the stairs and check on him. Several minutes past before he heard the man yelling at his mother from downstairs; the boy followed the sound to the stairs and waited at the top eavesdropping on the argument taking place. A scuffle broke out and he could hear his mother shouting as the scuffling continued farther down the hall until he heard a door slam. Without thinking he ran down the steps and to the end of the hall to the barred doors that led to his step-father's study. It was there that he listened to Manuel batter his mother.

***

After what seemed like forever the screaming stopped. It took longer still for The Monster to emerge from his study covered in blood. His eyebrows rose when he saw the boy waiting outside the door.

"You can go see your mother now boy." He said with a toothy smile on his face. The man shuffled down the hall after saying this.

The boy gulped and attempted to stop his tears before dare laying an eye on the now opened set of double doors. After several moments he stepped through the door. "Mama," he questioned hesitantly as he walked through the doors. His heart fell when he saw the bloody heap lying in the center of the room.

"Mama," He cried as he ran to the pile of flesh and clothing. He fell to his knees near the prone body. His mother's dress was sliced to ribbons and her back was covered in slashes and stab wounds running from her neck down to her backside. He sobbed when he saw her condition. He shakily rubbed his hand against her mutilated arm which was cut to the bone in several locations. Without thinking he struggled and turned her over onto her back and nearly vomited when he saw the condition of her once beautiful face. Her neck and throat had been stabbed repeatedly, and the corners of her mouth had been slit open to the jaw. Her eyes had been stabbed out and her ear cut off and thrown someplace. When he saw the condition of his mother's face he promptly fainted.


End file.
